Tenía que dejarte ir
by raqhu
Summary: Peeta se va del Distrito doce, regresa cinco años después, no ha dejado de amar a Katniss, ¿qué pasará entre ellos? Hay una tercera que puede cambiar sus vidas.


Este es un reto que me puso una de mis queridas amigas de la escuela, y bueno, no me aguanté las ganas de hacerlo, aunque a decir verdad, no creo que sea acorde a las características de mi adorado Peeta, en fin, espero sus comentarios.

Tenía que dejarte ir.

Peeta´s POV

Han pasado casi cinco años que abandoné el Distrito doce, por lo que puedo ver, las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí. Y si no fuera porque lo vi con mis propios ojos, juraría que este no es el lugar que abandoné hace varios años.

Me acerco a la aldea de los Vencedores, luce mejor que nunca, al parecer todas las casas están ocupadas, de seguro la mía debe de ser un completo desastre. No puedo creer que me haya ido, así, bueno, estaba muy molesto por lo que había sucedido, sí, pero sus palabras me hirieron, lo peor de todo fue que todo pasó después de ese maravilloso momento que vivimos, a veces pienso que ese recuerdo no es real.

**Flash Back**

**No puedo creer lo que ha pasado esta noche, mi Katniss, si mi Katniss, ahora ella es sólo mía en cuerpo y alma, me ama, estoy seguro de ello. Soy tan feliz a su lado, y pensar que en estos momentos me encontraría trabajando en el Distrito uno, no, esto no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque me hayan ofrecido el mejor puesto, la vida sin Katniss no es vida.**

**Poco a poco siento cómo mis párpados se cierran y me quedo profundamente dormido.**

**Los rayos del sol me levantan por la mañana, trato de sentir el cuerpo de mi preciosa, pero no lo encuentro, abro los ojos y rectifico que ella no se encuentra, me imagino que ella ha bajado a desayunar o se encuentra en el baño, es cuando logro ver una nota en la mesa de noche. La tomo entre mis manos y la leo, la leo diez veces hasta que compruebo lo que dice. No puedo creer lo que dice en ella, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos.**

**Me pongo lo primero que encuentro para pedirle una explicación, no la encuentro en ningún rincón de mi casa ni de la suya. La busco con mi mentor, pero él tampoco sabe nada. Parece cono si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, llevo una semana buscándola y no la encuentro.**

**No estoy resignado, pero no puedo permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar, ese lugar que tanto me recuerda a ella. Después de pasar quince días sin noticias, decido aceptar la propuesta de trabajo en el distrito uno. Me voy, tratando de borrar las palabras escritas en esa nota, aunque sé que nunca voy a conseguirlo.**

_Peeta:_

_Sé que te vas a molestar por lo que tengo que decirte, pero quiero pedirte que no me busques nunca más, me di cuenta que no siento más que agradecimiento por ti, lo que pasó esta noche fue un error, lo mejor será olvidarlo._

_Adiós Katniss._

**Fin del flash back**

Las palabras de esa nota aún siguen gravadas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, no entiendo como es que Katniss pudo hacerme tanto daño.

Al estar tan centrado en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta como instintivamente llego hasta la casa de esa chica, me pregunto si vivirá en ese lugar, se ve muy bonito, las Primoroses que planté aún siguen ahí. No sé por qué el ver esa casa me llena de una sensación desconocida, es algo que no puedo notorio que está habitada, pero por quién, me pregunto.

Sigo observando la casa cuando el canto de una niña me distrae, el sonido viene de muy cerca, es cuando logro ver que esa niña se encuentra en el jardín de mi casa, no logro verla bien porque me la espalda, pero el sonido de su voz me recuerda a algo, pero a qué.

Un momento, ¿mi casa? Luce presentable, como si alguien viviera en ella, recién pintada, el pasto podado, sólo espero que los nuevos inquilinos no se hayan desecho de mis cosas. Por mirar la casa no me doy cuenta que la niña se ha acercado a mí, es tan extraño lo que siento al ver a esa pequeña.

En ese momento, un recuerdo viene a mi mente, es el día en que conocí a Katniss, esa niña es idéntica a ella cuando era niña. Un momento, un dolor se alberga en mi pecho, esa niña es igualita a Katniss, no, no me quiero imaginar que lo que pienso es cierto, esa niña, no, no puede ser, no, no creo que sea la hija de Katniss. Me siento muy mal, no debí venir.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quien eres? – esa voz, es igual a la de ella cuando niña.

-Yo, yo.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos – ¿ojos bonitos? Eso me hace verla a la cara, esa niña lleva puesta unas gafas obscuras, muy grandes para su cara, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta de ello?

-Yo antes vivía en este distrito.

-Mmmmm, no te había visto.

-¿Esas son tus gafas? – no me explico por qué quiero saber más de esta niña. A lo mejor es una coincidencia lo que me estoy imaginando.

-No, son de mi abuelito – perfecto, Katniss no tiene papá, pero quizá su esposo, un momento, en qué momento casé a Katniss si ella ni pensaba en hacerlo.

-¿Y tu abuelito vive por aquí?

-Sí, mira, ese es mi abuelito – me señala en dirección a la casa de Haymitch, no quiero voltear, pero al final lo hago, a lo lejos veo a un hombre rubio que no me ha visto, pero yo sí logro identificar que se trata de mi viejo mentor. No puedo creerlo, ella debe ser la hija de…

-Oye, oye, oye – el grito de la niña me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Por cierto Preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas? – me atrevo a preguntarle.

-Azul, me llamo Azul.

-Que curioso nombre.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Peeta.

-Igual que… - pero la niña no terminó de hablar, porque alguien la llamaba.

-Azul, Azul, ¿dónde estás princesa? – Entonces la vi, más hermosa que nunca, era toda una mujer, Katniss, su voz era inconfundible, me escondí para que ella no pudiera verme.

-Mami, mami – la niña corrió hasta los brazos de mi único y verdadero amor, esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera por completo, Katniss había hecho su vida al lado de alguien más y hasta tenía una adorable niña, mis ojos no soportaron más y comencé a llorar, pero no dejé de ver a una madre amorosa cuidar de su hija.

-Vamos nena, que tía Effie acaba de venir por ti para llevarte de paseo.

-Pero mami, te tengo que contar algo, hoy conocí a…

-Mi amor, luego le cuentas a tu madre, se nos hace tarde – escuché decir a Effie, me dieron ganas de reclamarle por qué no me había contado nada de Katniss, ya que a ella si la había visto seguido en estos cinco años.

Noté como Effie se alejaba con la niña mientras Katniss entraba en su casa. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, fue a casa de la única persona con siempre había descargado mi dolor Haymitch.

El me vio desde el pórtico, en silencio me invitó a pasar. Su casa lucía muy diferente, muy arreglada, al igual que él. Era como si no hubiera vuelto a tomar, estaba sobrio, muy sobrio.

-Así que el famoso Peeta Mellark ha vuelto. ¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿Quieres saber algo?

-Por qué no me avisaron.

-¿De qué, de la niña, de Katniss?

-De todo.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces para qué avisarte – él tenía razón.

-Veo que estás sobrio. Tu casa es agradable.

-Aunque no lo creas, he estado sobrio por casi cinco años – es mucha coincidencia, desde que me fui.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues hay un pequeño angelito o monstruito que anda corriendo por ahí, y no me gusta darle mal ejemplo, sabes, me llama abuelo. Hace rato te vi platicando con ella. Esa traviesa se ha robado el corazón de todos, incluyendo el mío, y claro, esta mañana me robó mis gafas.

Así que me había visto, no podía ocultarlo más, comencé a llorar.

-Creí que podía recuperarla, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ella ya hizo su vida.

-Y yo creí que no tardarías tanto en regresar, pero bueno, ambos nos equivocamos.

-¿Es feliz?

-¿Ese monstruito? Sí

-Me refiero a Katniss.

-Pues yo me imagino que sí – claro, ahora el tonto era yo.

-¿Me permites quedarme aquí? Es tarde para tomar el tren de regreso al uno, y…

-No es que me moleste tu presencia, ¿pero por qué no vas a tu casa?

-Porque alguien más la habita, ¿no ves lo bien que se ve? Se ve habitada.

-Pues no lo está – no entendía lo que Haymitch decía – lo que estoy tratando de decir que esa casa siempre esperó a que volvieras, siempre ha sido tuya, claro la han estado arreglando, pero en general está como la dejaste por dentro.

Me sorprende lo que dice ¿quién se habrá hecho cargo de mi casa? Sigo pensando en eso cuando veo que alguien entra por la puerta abierta de Haymitch, no creo lo que ven mis ojos, es Katniss.

-Peeta – por lo menos recuerda mi nombre.

-Hola Katniss – noto como se pone pálida y como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Creo que yo los dejo solos, están en su casa – dice Haymitch quien ahora se dirige a Katniss – Effie está en el Quemador ¿verdad? – Ella asiente – bien, voy a alcanzarla. A Katniss, se me había pasado decirte, Peeta estuvo platicando hace tiempo con Azul – dice él saliendo y cerrando la puerta, Katniss toma un color aún más transparente, no se esperaba esto.

-¿A qué has venido? – Me pregunta.

-A aclarar algunas cosas, pero creo que sólo he perdido mi tiempo. Por cierto, tienes una hija encantadora – me mira y baja rápidamente la mirada a sus pies.

-Gracias.

-Eres muy afortunada al tener una familia Katniss, yo nunca pude formar una – creo que ha notado el tono amargo de mi voz.

Ella se acerca al estante de Haymitch, se pone a buscar algo. Al final, saca de un frasco un juego de llaves y me las extiende.

-Toma, supongo que quieres ver tu casa – un momento, eso quiere decir que Haymitch era el que cuidaba mi casa, por qué ella sabe dónde están las llaves.

-Gracias, ¿me acompañas? Me gustaría charlar un rato contigo, bueno, si tienes tiempo.

-Sí.

No decimos nada de camino a casa, la invito a pasar. Me asombro al ver que mi casa está impecable.

-No creo que haya algo en la despensa, ¿por qué no dejas tus cosas y vamos a tomar algo a mi casa? – Acepto porque necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

Ya en su casa nos sentamos en la cocina, me invita una deliciosa taza de chocolate.

-¿Estás feliz Katniss?

-Azul ocupa todo mi tiempo, creo que ya viste que es una niña con mucha energía, dice Haymitch que hablaste con ella.

-Sí, es encantadora, es idéntica a ti – ella me mira confundida, como si me faltara algo.

-Canta precioso, lo único malo es que no pude ver sus ojos, traía puesto las gafas de Haymitch – ella se relaja.

-No sabes cómo envidio al padre de esa niña – ella sonríe, supongo que es porque está muy enamorada de él – no sólo te tiene a ti, sino a ese monstruito como le dice Haymitch.

-No creo que a su padre le guste que le llamen así a su hija.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Hace rato dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ¿de qué?

-¿Por qué huiste Katniss? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a la cara que no me amabas?

Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

-Porque no podría haberlo hecho Peeta, porque si me quedaba no te iba a permitir que te alejaras de mí, por eso me fue – esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, me estaba diciendo que se fue porque me amaba.

-No te entiendo. ¿En dónde estabas? Te busqué por todos lados.

-Me escondió Haymitch.

-Tenía que ser Haymitch.

-Encontré la carta que te mandó el Capitolio el día anterior no podía permitir que rechazaras esa oferta, no debía ser egoísta, sabía que tú podrías hacer mucho por toda esa gente, y no sólo atarte a mí – esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón volviera a latir, entonces todo lo que decía la nota era mentira.

-Katniss, yo te sigo amando, y claro que no me hubiera ido.

-Lo vez, yo no podía ofrecerte más que mi amor, mientras que en el Uno tendrías mejores oportunidades.

-Pero eso era lo único que quería, tu amor. Pero ahora has hecho tu vida y yo salgo sobrando.

-Peeta, jamás he dejado de amarte.

Eso que dijo si me desconcertó, lo que había dicho era suficiente para huir de allí con ella, si quería también llevaríamos a la niña.

-Entonces vámonos.

-No puedo, este es mi hogar, siempre lo ha sido, además Azul…

-Azul puede ir con nosotros, Katniss, no me importa lo que haya pasado, lo único que importa es que nos seguimos amando.

-¿Y Azul? – ella sonreía

-La cuidaré y querré como una hija, con el simple hecho de saber que es tuya también será mía – esboza una gran sonrisa, espero que sea un sí.

-No puedo arrebatarle a Azul la vida que tienes, ni tampoco a todos los que la quieren Haymitch, Effie, Sae, todos se sentirían mal si ella se va de aquí.

Entiendo, es un no. Me doy la vuelta e intento salir de la casa, cuando alguien abre la puerta, es Azul.

-Tú, ojos bonitos – me dice la niña, el verla me hace que siga envidiando a su padre.

-Adiós Preciosa – su carita se pone triste.

-¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? Mami, dile que no se vaya.

-Díselo tú pequeña – qué pretende Katniss con todo esto.

-Ven – la niña me regresa a la sala y me sienta en el sillón donde ahora está su madre, para al final sentarse también.

-Es igualita a ti – le digo a Katniss.

-No, ella tiene los ojos de su padre – fue entonces que recordé que hace rato traía gafas, pero ya no, fue que vi sus hermosos ojos.

-Azules, sus ojos son azules, por eso le pusiste ese nombre.

-Así es, sus ojos me recuerdan a su padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Él no vive con ustedes?

-No

-Qué, debe ser un tonto, cómo puede dejar solas a dos… es un…

-Mide tus palabras ante mi hija.

-Lo siento, es que es incomprensible que no esté con ustedes.

Una risita me distrajo l miré y dejó de reír.

-Mami, hace rato te iba a decir que conocí a alguien, a él – me señaló – ¿sabes como se llama mami?

-Si mi amor, sí sé como se llama.

-Igual a él mami.

No entendía la plática de esas dos chicas.

-No mi cielo, es él, es del único Peeta que te he hablado. -¿Cómo? ¿Le ha hablado de mí a su hija?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí – no me di cuenta cuando la pequeña me abrazó, algo extraño sentí en todo mi cuerpo que me hizo corresponder a ese abrazo, y después vi a Katniss, estaba llorando, pero no era un llanto de tristeza, se veía feliz.

-Te esperé por mucho tiempo – me dijo la niña sin soltarme – en tu jardín, te quiero mucho papá.

PAPÁ todo empezó a cuadrar en ese momento, la pequeña en mi jardín, los ojos azules, un marido y un padre ausente, lo que dijo Katniss, lo que me hacía sentir esa niña, esa niña era mi hija, pero cómo, ¿acaso esa noche que pasamos juntos? Sí, la edad de la pequeña, lloré de alegría, la criatura que tenía en mis brazos era mía y me llamaba papá.

No sé cuento tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados, al poco tiempo noté que se había quedado dormida, yo insistí en llevarla a acostar, Katniss no se opuso, no quería dejarla en su camita, pero tenía que hablar seriamente con Katniss, debía darme muchas explicaciones. Después de dejar a mi hija, bajamos para platicar.

-Antes de que grites, déjame decir algo – la estaba escuchando pero estaba muy molesto – no quiero que tomes represalias ni con Haymitch ni con Effie, ellos sólo me ayudaron a cuidar mi secreto. Tienes que entender que tenía que dejarte ir Peeta, necesitabas curarte, estar bien y yo no podía ofrecértelo, en ningún momento hubo nadie más en mi vida, sólo tu. Esa niña nació del fruto del amor que nos profesamos esa noche, la última que estuvimos juntos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo hubiera regresado de inmediato.

-Porque cuando me di cuanta que estaba embarazada te fui a buscar al distrito uno, fui a darte la noticia, pero te vi feliz, estable, no quise destruir tu mundo. Me dolió como no tienes idea dejarte ir, pero la bebé que estaba en mi vientre me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante, esperando que algún día regresaras a nosotras.

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

-Lo intenté, pero no pude. He vivido estos cinco años sin ti, gracias a que te podía ver en los ojos de mi princesa, nuestra princesa.

Lo medité mucho tiempo, no podía perdonarle esto a Katniss, no así… el llanto de mi hija hizo que me olvidara de todo, subí corriendo a verla.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? – secando sus lágrimas con mis manos.

-Soñé que volvías a irte.

-No mi vida, duérmete que no me voy a volver a apartar de ti.

-Ella es ahora quien me ayuda a olvidar las pesadilla – me dice Katniss a mis espaldas.

Es ahora que lo entiendo, yo regresé con la intención de recuperar a Katniss, pero no sólo había conseguido eso, sino que además, había logrado conocer al fruto de ese amor que existía entre nosotros y que ahora tenía en mis brazos, mi pequeña.

Honestamente, tardé un poco de tiempo en perdonar del todo a Katniss, bueno, en realidad no tanto, qué iba a hacer si es y será siempre el amor de mi vida, y ahora con mi hija, era inmensamente feliz. Un par de meses después de reconciliarnos, nos casamos, aún no me explico cómo siendo un Distrito tan comunicador, pudieron guardar bien el secreto de Katniss, bueno, eso creo que nunca podré averiguarlo.

Y si pensaba que la felicidad s acababa ahí, no fue cierto, a los cinco meses de casarnos, Katniss volvió a quedar embarazada, claro, de este embarazo no me perdería nada. Y así fue, nació un niño, idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos grises de su madre. Al poco tiempo, vimos la forma de unir la casa de Katniss con la mía, de esa manera habría más espacio para que los niños jugaran, y por qué no, ver la forma de agrandar la familia.

**Ok sé que no es el estilo de Peeta hacer esto, y de Katniss tampoco, pero me pusieron el reto y lo acepté, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas amiguis.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos y todo lo demás, en especial los reviews. **

**Una historia corta entre todas las que escribo, no se preocupen no pienso dejar las que son varios capítulos, sólo que no podía dejar de hacer esto, en fin, hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo…**


End file.
